Le changement pour une vie meilleure?
by Clementine-book
Summary: Quand Lily en a marre de passer pour une sainte-ni-touche, elle décide de faire de gros changement... attention les yeux. . C'est ma première fic.
1. Prologue, le journal

Prologue

_Cher Journal,_

_C'est la première fois et la dernière fois en même temps, que j'écris un truc dans ce journal pourris, euh... désolé si je t'offense. Revenons au fait, si je t'écris en ce mois d'août c'est bien pour te parler de ma vie. Moi Lily Evans ,16 ans, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps a L'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, je vais rentrer en 7__ années et je m'en réjoui. Pendant mes années précédentes, j'étais transparente a part bien sûr aux yeux de mes amis et d'un certain Potter (je t'en parlerais), élève studieuse qui n'a jamais Ô grand jamais une seul retenus, tout le monde pense que je ne suis qu'une « sainte-ni-touche » .Mais sa va changer, c'est ma dernière années et je compte bien épatés tout le monde. Attention les yeux …_

_Bisous mon journal._

Lily est une fille sympathique. Elle possédait des yeux merveilleux d'un vert émeraude, les cheveux roux qui donnait un charme fou. Fille de moldus, Lily toujours voulu prouvait ses capacités en magie, mais au fil du temps, les autres ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Lily en avait marre de c'est préjugés et allez leurs montrer quel n'était pas cette fille studieuse et qu'elle pouvait très bien s'amuser aussi.


	2. Nouvelle année

Résumer : Quand Lily en a marre de passer pour une sainte-ni-touche, elle décide de faire de gros changement... Attention les yeux

Personnage: Lily Evans, James Potter

Condition: un nouvel épisode tout les mercredis. Ma toute première fiction donc pas super x)

Auteur : Clémentine-Book, l'histoire et quelque personnage sinon tout appartient a J.K Rowling

Chapitre 1

A peine arriver a la gare, ma valise derrière moi, que mes deus sorcières préféré me sautèrent au cou. Lou et Virity était mais meilleure amies, toujours partante pour montez la tête des profs et rager nos chères maraudeurs.

**-Lily… attend dis moi t'as bien une jupe et un décolleté là ou je rêve ? demanda Lou**

**-Comme si c'était une grande nouvel, c'est pas comme si j'en avait jamais mis, non ? Oui bon d'accord j'en ai jamais mis, mais j'en ai marre d'être une sainte ni touche.**

**-Mais c'est quelle de rebelle, nôtre Lyl's. Dit Virity avec amusement. Bon on rentre ou on va le raté alors qu'on est sur le quai**.

Après un quart-heure de recherche, on trouve un compartiment .On s'installe et tout le tralala. Tien tiens, Alice nous rejoins et pas seul en plus.

**« Les filles je vous présente Franck, mon nouveaux petit amis, dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est un amis des Maraudeurs, mais il participe a leurs gamineries, hein Franck !»**

Oh non, elle va encore nous faire le coup. Elle un petit ami, qui va la faire souffrir qui va courir pour al consolé, c'est encore nous... Arrrg. AAAAAAAH mon dieu, la porte du compartiment viens de s'ouvrir d'un coup, mais personne n'était derrière, bon ben qui s'y colle pour aller al refermer, ben c'est Lily bien sûr.

**-Les filles j'ai aussi un truc a vous annoncer, je me suis fais une petit.. rumh ? dit Lou en soulevant son tee-shirt, bien sûr Alice et Franck était reparti, on y découvrit une étoile qui bouger, qui tourner plutôt.**

**-Non tu la faits, il magnifique ! Dis-je en regardant ma montre, Eeeh les filles il nous reste deux minutes avant d'arriver, a nous poudlard mais d'abord faut s'habiller non ?.**

_La _grande_ Salles._

-**Pffiuu, j'espère que «Dumby» va faire vite, je meurs de fin. C'est facile, il suffit de faire un « plouf-plouf » et puis voila, pas besoin de ce choipeaux , enfin voila koâââh, dis-je**

**-Non mais t'es impatiente toi, c'es pas possible hein, dis Lou presqu'en me grondant.**

Eeeeh mais c'est bizarre sa, mon doigt ce lève comme si on était en cours, éééééééh mais ! Bon ben j'en profite.Je vaix posez quelque question . Muééé

**-Miss Evans, qui y a-t-il ? Une question ? demanda soudainement le directeur,**

Non d'après je lève mon doigt comme sa, pour faire jolie !

**-Euh professeur, comme vous le dites chaque année, tout le monde de le savoir maintenant, « la forêt interdite est effectivement interdite ». Donc conclusion, c'est quand qu'on mange ? Dis-je avec une petit moue a la fin. **

Tout le monde était fou de rire autour de moi, je n'avait pas honte, d'ailleurs j'était plutôt fière même d'être arrivé a faire des la population de Poudlard avant même que les Maraudeur n'est essayer. Héhé c'est qui la plus forte.

**« Je vois que vous avez tout dit miss Evans, laissons place aux plat, et a vos faims » répliqua Dumby avec amusement.**

Hum enfin. C'est miam-miam tout ces petit plats, miam-miam. Et hop fini, moi et la compagnie montons tranquillement dans la salle commune, mais comme par hasard, il a fallu qu'on m'appelle, plutôt qu'on me cris pour être plus exacte.

**-Evans… Evans, Hééé Evans… **

**-Quoi? Ah Potter qu'est ce que tu veux j'ai pas le temps, tu sais on me demande là, dis-je pour pouvoir lui échappé au plus vite**

**-Je voulais te dire bravo pour ton coup de tout a l'heure et puis aussi… Tu veux sortir avec moi ?**

Non mais c'est pas possible sa va faire 6 ans qu'il me pose cet question, et moi sa va faire 6 ans que je le hais c'est pas possible, faut le tuer, l'assassiner, quel abrutit. Et voila il ma mis de mauvaise humeur, bravo Potter.

**-Arrrrg... tu m'agace c'est non, pour aujourd'hui comme pour toute la semaine, le mois, l'année. Maintenant dégage ! **

Et voila je me suis emporter, si il avait insisté je l'aurais vraiment giflé. Bon allez faut aller dormir maintenant Lily, n'y pense plus , caaaaaaaalme.. A la grosse dame, elle prit un coup de vieux.

**-Mot de passe s'il vous plait.**

**-«Béozard », dis-je**

Je suis à peine rentré dans la tour que tout le monde me regarde. C'est une tache sur le nez ou quoi ? Ah ouais ma petite blague de rien du tout, a ouais je comprends je suis tellement formidable que les autres m'admire, Yeahhh. Bon Lily, tu te calme et tu vas allez dormir sinon t'aura des ride, c'est pas beaux les rides.Deamin une nouvel journée, je vais vous montrez que je peux me lâcher.


	3. Pitch

Résumer : Quand Lily en a marre de passer pour une sainte-ni-touche, elle décide de faire de gros changement... Attention les yeux

Personnage: Lily Evans, James Potter

Condition: un Beaucoup de retard desolé..

Auteur : Clémentine-Book, l'histoire et quelque personnage sinon tout appartient a J.K Rowling

Chapitre 3

5h du matin, comme une vrai puce je me suis levée a 5h du mat'. Parfois je m'auto-énerve .Allez hop, j'enfile mon blouse, je descend les escaliers…AAAAh,PAF .Pourquoi je me retrouve a plat par terre, hein ? Eééh mais y'a une grosset boule de poil dans l'escalier, dans mon escalier.

**« oh mais qu'est ce que tu fais la toi ! Tu aurais pu me tuer, tu sais. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras en me dirigeant vers la salle commune. Il est où ton maitre ? Tu ne sais pas ? Ben on chercher alors ! Je saute du fauteuil avec « boule-de-poil » et je cherche son maître. Et boule de poil, tu la trouvé ? Moi je cherche t'en fais pas, mais il est pas sous le canapé en tout cas. Bon ben viens là, on va faire connaissance, t'es d'accord ? Le chat -oui je me suis rendu compte que c'était un chat- me répond part un miaulement, je prends sa pour un oui. Tu sais je passe en 7eme année et j'ai peur, oui je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est l'année des ASPIC et puis j'ai changé pendant ces vacances. J'aimerais prouvez au autres que je ne suis pas cette fille coincé qui dit rien, si c'est pas pour parler du cours. Et puis je fais sa aussi parce que depuis la mort de mes parents, il me manque de l'affection. Potter, lui il m'énerve, a toujours me demander de sortir avec lui, ce n'est pas comme sa que je vais tomber amoureuse, même si c'est déjà fais. Il est mignon toute même et lui aussi il a changé.IL a sut me le prouver l'an passer… »**

Je parler comme sa de tout et de rien a un chat qui surement ne m'écouter pas. Il est 7h maintenant et je retrouve les filles pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. « Boule de poil » est tranquillement dans ma chambre. Après avoir eu nos emplois du temps, on je dirige vers la classe de métamorphose mais je me rends compte que « Boule de poil » n'a pas son petit déjeuner, j'y cours, j'y vol... Je suis devenu accro a ce chat. Un tour au cuisine. 8H45. Passage au Dortoir.8H50. Sonnerie.8H55.merde je sus en retard. Cours cours Cours Lily, cours.D'un sens c'est bien, je suis pour la première fois arriver en retard et bas dans les dents.TOC,TOC

**-Mlle Evans, que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence dans mon cour auquel vous devriez assister.dit sèchement Mc Gonagall.**

**-Euh... professeur si vous voulait je peu repartir, Dis-je au tac au tac.**

**-Une heure de colle, lundi soir…tutu pas de protestation, MlleEvans, j'attendais plus de sérieux de votre part. Me répondit-elle, je fumaillais, je dois parti de cette sale avant de commettre un meurtre.**

**-oh mais désolé de pas être aussi parfaite, désolé vraiment désolé. Dis-je en quittant la classe de cour et claquant la porte derrière moi.**

Qu'elle aille au diable, pour la première fois de ma vie j'arrive en retard et pour la première fois j'ai eu une retenu, pour la première foi s de ma vie.je suis contente. Aller je vais chercher boule de poil et allez dans le parc un peu. Arriver a la tour je donne le mot de passe, et tout le tralala et là, je vois Remus avec L'infirmière, il se passe quelque chose ?

**-Remus, ça va ? t'es malade ? il s'est passer quelque chose, quoi, dis-je d'une traite sans lui donner de temps de répondre.**

**-Je vais bien t'en fais pas , juste un petit contrôle de santé, d'ailleurs tu n'es pas en cours, tu sèche maintenant ? Depuis quand ? **

**-Non, je suis arriver en retard, elle ma virée parce que je lui est répondu, enfin on parle pas de moi là. Bon ok, je suis arriver en retard parce que j'était parti donner a manger a boule-de-poil, et puis quand j'ai frappé, j'allais m'excuser mais elle a commencé avec son ton cassant, j'étais sur les nerfs, j'lui est répondu et je suis parti, voila content ?**

**-Où est Lily Evans, et qui êtes vous ? me demanda-t-il avec les gros yeux. Non mais vraiment c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais répondu a un prof, si ? Bon ok jamais mais euuuh… Je lui donne un tape sur la tête et lui répond « c'est moi gros béta « et je repars toute joyeuse vers le dortoir.**

Sa va faire 2h que je suis dans le parc, j'avais décidé de séché Etude de moldus aussi, je vois l'intérêt d'y assister moi-même une moldue. Boule de poil a un nouveaux prénom : Pitch c'est mon nouveaux compagnon jusqu'à que son maitre le réclame, mais je m'entends super bien avec elle –ou lui- . La sonnerie viens de sonner, ah ah c'est hilarant sa « la sonnerie sonne ». Euh désolé excès de folie. J'entend les élèves se dirigé dans le parc. Boum. Mes deux meilleure amies viennent d'arriver surement pour savoir ce qui sait passer, tout le monde me regarde en parlant. C'est totalement étrange.

**-Lily dis ça va, t'es malade, t'as quelque Chose ? me demande Virity. Comme si j'étais une timbré non mais vraiment les amies sérieusement, faudrait jamais en avoir. **

**-Ben non je vais très très bien, j'ai discuté avec Pitch, oui c'est boule-de-poil, dis-je. Pourquoi ?**

**-pourquoi ? Ben t'a répondu au prof et ta quitter son cour comme sa, et puis t 'as séché E.Moldu. me dit LOU avec la tranquillité d'un singes vous voyez ce que je veux dire. –Oh sa, j'avait besoin d'air et puis… **

**-Eeeh Evans, Chapeaux c'était du jolie, ta sorti magistrale, me dit Black avec Potter et Pettigrow sur les talons. Je te croyais pas comme sa ! En tout cas a eu une heure de colle avant nous, les maraudeurs, vraiment étonnant, n'empêche on se retrouvera Lundi soir avec Rusard. **

**-Humm Humm, vous venez les filles. Dis-je en faisant un signe de la main pour partir. Arriver a la hauteur de Potter, je vois celui-ci ouvrit la bouche. « Non Potter c'est toujours non » dis-je avant qu'il puisse parler, pour dire n'importe quel ânerie.**

La suite des cours ce sont bien déroulé sans aucun problème, mais cette fois si ma mains avait la fainéantise de se levait elle rester scotcher au bureau. Premier cour et Premier retenu. La semaine va être promettant.

_Laisser des rewiews. La suite quand je pourrais._


End file.
